powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MisterEnigma/Telekinesis
I have been studying real-world telekinesis for years and have only just thought of making my research available to the public. Although I don't see this page going any further than a couple of other curious people, I still want to share my "insanity". Defining Telekinesis To first come up with a real world equivalent to TK, one must first define what it actually is. "Telekinesis, the ability to move objects at a distance by mental power or non-physical means." Though this does seem improbable while looking at the big picture, taking key words from this definition is sure to help us. Firstly, "...mental power or non-physical means." this gives us a basis how to do perform telekinesis. So let's begin with that. Non-Physical Phenomenon Achieving physical effects using only mental power or non-physical means is impossible to humankind as of 2016. However non-physical phenomenon has been talked about since the ancient times, the third eye for example has been around for generations and still has yet to be proven. They cannot be explained or proved by physical methods. Therefore, the only prove for their existence is your belief. Believers of such non-physical phenomena such as the third eye, telekinesis and even God, often make the argument that even though they cannot be proven by science, you can "feel" it. They point out that both knowledge and love cannot be seen, but it can be felt. Although this intrigues me, and is definitely the most fastest way to achieve my goal, its reliability on the fact that some things cannot be felt, is a flaw. And will most likely never be proven. So, we've established that performing telekinesis using non-physical phenomenon is a fatal flaw, and should be achieved in a less circumstantial way. Four Fundamental Forces of the Universe If you've ever taken a science class in high school, you would have learned, or at least heard of the four fundamental forces of the universe. These include Gravitational Force, Weak and Strong Interactive Force, and Electromagnetic Force. Weak Interactive Force is responsible for radioactive decay, which plays an essential role in nuclear fission. The force is termed weak because its field strength over a given distance is typically several orders of magnitude less than that of the strong nuclear force and electromagnetic force. So using Weak Interactive Force for the basis of our telekinetic power is not a good idea. Strong Interactive Force acts as the glue that holds ordinary matter together, such as quarks, protons and neutrons, etc. This force is the strongest out of the four, being one hundred-thirty seven times stronger than electromagnetism, a million times stronger than the weak interaction and ten to the power of thirty-eight times stronger than gravitation. However, although this force is the strongest, it applies itself on a microscopic scale meaning that using it in this equation wouldn't be the best choice. Gravitational Force is the most notable of the four fundamental forces. However, is uncontrollable to an extent. I don't see any point on discussing gravitational force any further, so if you want to learn more, read about the General theory of Relativity by Albert Einstien, it describes the nature of gravity in a very accurate way. Lastly we have electromagnetic force, a type of physical interaction that occurs between electrically charged particles. The electromagnetic force usually exhibits electromagnetic fields, such as electric fields, magnetic fields, and light. There are thousands of theoretical applications for electromagnetism on both a microscopic and macroscopic scale. And as such we will be using electromagnetism to replicate telekinesis. MORE COMING SOON... Category:Blog posts